mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Pawsrent please ask to be your friend and send him the gypsum. On what module would you like your 40 clicks to go?-- 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) For the nebs click on my Pet owl or panther 18:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 3 Dino Horns, 1 form 20B, 50 Dino Scales, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) I have paid but no-one has replied to my message so I estimate it is SSgt_Griffin as it usually is. Sorry, I don't have these Items. Also, I have quit my job as a staff. I just need to finish orders that I already took on before I quit. 00:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) AWWW... QQ Can you please give me 36 clicks on Gated Garden coz I didn't know you were quitting. Anyone with the stuff? I think I have most off it... 17:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. May I have the Ancient Scroll? Where will you want my clicks for it? My username is Bobo9711. i sent you one. please click on my trio performance module. skatebex 50 type 1 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module ..... ....where wolud you want the clicks on what mod? and 3 Form 20B(6 c) and 10 nials(4 c) . skaterbex :Do you still want it?-- 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yes i do still want it what is your clicks going to?but i chaged the amount of clicks and have clicked ::So you clicked my page? I will click your DEM 50 times. Please ask to be your friend.-- 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::have you sent the items yet? :::I have clicked you page. Have you clicked mine?-- 22:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::you have been blocked from the official store!-- 22:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not this person but why? ::Who are you? skaterbex must give me the clicks to be unblocked-- 17:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 1 House of Mantles victory banner, where do you want the clicks? My MLN username is jelozier. 19:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 5 on my prehistoric fern. 18:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, cancel that order. I would like to order 10 mantles banners and 10 gauntlets banners, Where do I click? My MLN username is jelozier. Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 16:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Trade I would like to trade 9 rough diamonds for 9 Rough Sapphires. My username is Bobo9711. the store is closed. sorry OH NO! When will it be open? Um... when will you be open? Who is teddy?BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 22:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) once we finish all the current orders teddy please do NO orders you are not staff Yes I am in staff! I will do the order!!!!! 17:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC). Okay... the trade module is on my page. just trade. 02:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... there seems to be some tension between you two. Shall I be the peace maker and split the fight? Or are we seeing who will defeat the other? Seriously now, staff or not, can we just trade? 02:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Clicked it...Thanks... now i have 50+ diamonds. 01:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Just 6 more rough rubies and 200 more clicks on my DEM and I am rank 5! 16:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can sell you the rubies.. 17:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks? 17:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I think I have 15.... So 15 clciks each so 6 would be 90 click.. 18:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. 18:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Original trade completed. Ordering Hey there! May I please order 12 Space Fuel Cells and 50 Worn Turning Forks? My User is Er665, Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 05:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) All right send a FR and 36 clicks on my Pet Owl. I WILL know if you have clicked 18:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's an FR? Also, Cancel my Order of 50 Worn Turning Forks! :[]Sol9000 (talk) 18:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A fr is a friend request. 18:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) There! Did My 15 Clicks (the other 21 clicks got divided, 6 went to your Performence and I needed the other 15 to get Tomatic Feed), Can I have at least 5 of my Space Fuel Cells? Sol9000 (talk) 18:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, sent the space fuel cells. 18:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ewokfannn Hey my mln is ewokfannn adn I would like 30 loose sparks and 5 pipes. What do you want me to click. Ewokfannn (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'll get those ready for you. Please don't click just yet, but add to your friends list. Thanks! 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would Like: 5 Phantom Orchids (10 clicks) 5 loose sparks (10 clicks) 48 Solar Power Cells (16 clicks) My MLN Username is Sh9999 Thank you. Seb99999 (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right...Befriend me and 36 clickes on my soundtrack 17:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Seb99999 (talk) 06:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The friend request? 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I befriended you 5 days ago but you haven't agreed. Seb99999 (talk) 08:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You rejected the frendship request!!! Seb99999 (talk) 00:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Auesome3000 sent me the items. 03:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Order is Done jsslvR may i have 10 mantles victory banners, 5 pikeman please? Sorry, we don't have the items. skaterbex can i have 3 dino horns (9 c) skaterbex :Hi, please add to your friends list and click nine times on his symbiosis module. 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : :clicked ages ago!!!! anonymous 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 bionicle 1 rank 2 my mln name is muleman45 I can give you the Bionicle Starter Pack but maybe ask someone again for the rank 10 one. If that is fine please click Guitarmaniac452's Magma Drone Plant Module 20 times. To get to my page click here. I have sent you a friend request so please accept it. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC)]] For the present time I need to block you but when you pay I will give you the stuff. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok i just clicked on your magma drones 20 times on the 9th Ok I'll send you the stuff then.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I sent the stuff, and I see you want the rank 2 starter pack instead of the rank 10 one, which I can't pull out as I gained rank 3 without the beaver blueprint.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ok thanx Pipe I have a pipe that I could give the store.You want it? Yes where do you want your clicks? Befriend me and send the pipe. 18:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) On my Dinosaur Excavation Model.My username is apple1417. Clicks given please send the pipe 18:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pipe sent. anonymous i would like the: 5 of each elementals, 50 fairy dust, 1 the secret satellite and me, 100 clickclickclick deal 300, module rental 2, knight, catapult, bowman, stone golem, pokemon.```` Can you actually pay for this? Plus a click deal is the same as a click, which means you, with both sets of clicks, would be 4 times the maximum of clicks.GuitarMasta 099 (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yes i can over time so say about 10 weeks i can pay for all of it, maybe even sooner so yes i can pay for all of it. and i dont want the click click deal any more thanks. oh and my name is badguy101 please do this im desperate... POKEMON!?! :D gimme!!!!!!!! Sol9000 (talk) 16:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) We do not have all these items and they are over the maximum allowed. 09:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sol9000 = er665 May I order 1 Bowman? Sol9000 (talk) 05:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) sue, friend and i will send Done, I just gave you 3 clicks! :) Sol9000 (talk) 23:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I GOT THE BOWMAN FROM THIS ORDER!!!!! 8)( Sol9000 (talk) 16:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) lovezizzy 1 gltoriancontract 60 thornax my user lovezizzy please friend and click my elemental earth module18 times and my pet wolf 18 times then i will send. my brother ows me clicks so befriend him to he is muleman45 clicked on your elamentle 19 and your wolf 18 so can you send me extra thornax please Anonymous 10 Dino Scales 01:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, please add to your friends list and click 10 times on his group performance module. 15:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hello, my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 10 Dino Scales. Thanks Do you still want these scales aswell? 03:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cancelled. 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hi my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 5 Dino Scales and 3 Phantom Orchids. 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Please send a Friend Request that will be 11 clicks please click my Top module, Thanks. 08:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, for the confusion. Items sent 02:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Meizdabestocourse Please can I have the secret sattelite and me plus a microphone. Matt1539 1 stone golem, 1 dragon, 1 hypnotic frequency machine and starreyed's autograph please. racinjason100 I would like to buy 5 pipes, trade 1 ruby for 1 diamond, buy 3 diamonds, buy 2 sapphires, and buy 1 ruby. That is 165 clicks and a ruby, right? ∆ shop Order See my page 20:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the items you requested are unavailable. My MLN NAME IS TOMMY9946! I currently have in my possession one Ancient Spear Fragment 1. If you want it send me an offer One more thing, I need a RANK 4 STARTER. THANKS 22:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) One Ancient Spear Fragment 1 is not worth one Totemic Owl. Rank 4 packs don't include gems since we don't sell gems. Alright sorry I just REALLY want a Totemic Owl, for credential. And the pack, hey, whatever. But do you (the store) want the ASF1? 00:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Uh . . . . HELLO? Hiya, if you are still selling this to the store I'll (Guitarmaniac452) give you 7 clicks for it.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I order 7 loose sparks and a rank 5 starter pack? thank you. username is zero49. If you come back in a week and a half's time when I am Rank 6, then I can probably give you the stuff. I might not be able to give you the apprentice module clicks as I need to help my friend. If this occurs I will take off 50 clicks from the price of the starter pack for this order only. If you want to pull this out with me, befriend Guitarmaniac452. I won't accept you again until I am Rank 6 as having 1 friend is part of my randomly-sent-items strategy. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) okay then. i'll take your offer GuitarMasta099. I see you have sent me a Friend Request. I can't accept it just yet but I promise it will happen by next monday as I currently need the pipes and gypsum you would be purchasing in the starter pack. I will probably be rank 6 on saturday so when it is then please check back on your order in case I can send the stuff.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 07:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry but I checked and the Rank 5 Starter Pack is unavailable for the time being. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 18:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Blueblueblueblue Can i have 50 hit singles for 50 clicks? Blueblueblueblue 11:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You are in my Group preformance You'll have to click twenty clicks at a time and wait for me to harvest inbetween. Please say here when you have clicked the first 20. 08:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Like my new sig? Blueblueblueblue 20:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You can click again. You sig is actully against policy in that it creates a extra line. ;) 01:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Blueblueblueblue 10:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Some of Templete Removed. Sol9000 (talk) 18:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) can i click again??????????????????????????????????????????????? 11:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You can click again, however I think you should allready have gotten 50 from it, check your inventory. Say here or my talkpage if you have clicked again. 01:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Presumed done. 09:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hello, My lego network name is superjoel8 and I would like to order the ancient spear OR ancient spear parts 1 and 2 or The glatorion contract.I don't really care just as long as I get what I ordered. My wikia name is Jedi joel. Jedi Joel (talk) 11:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Please send A friend request that'll be 40 clicks Please split the clicks between my dino bone modules. 09:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn_2010 id like to order the block click deal on the dinosaur excavation module and 3 dino horns. Vaughn2010 (talk) 14:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::How many clicks do you want to do the BCD for?-- 22:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) never came-- 17:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 It seems like a long time since I've ordered here. I would like to do a Block/Click deal on a LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module to get the LEGO Universe Beetle Sticker. (Staff member blocks friends/sets up a LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module, and I click module). Thank you, 02:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I would also like a Red Pearl. 18:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I can do the red pearls 02:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I don't want the Block/Click deal, just 1 red pearl. Clicks on what module? 03:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please click either of my Dino Bone mods, And accept my FR. 03:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I have accepted your FR and given the clicks. Please send me the item. Thanks! 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Order done, Your welcome. 02:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to exchange one rough diamond for one rough ruby. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Send me the diamond and I'll send you the ruby. 03:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ruby sent. 01:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Borna12345 78 nails for 26 clicks. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 15:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please send me a . The clicks can go on anything you like. 02:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) FR sent, 20 clicks on GP, 6 on Dino bone. I'll throw in 2 diamonds for free. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 14:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nails sent. Sorry for the slow response. 01:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 20:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1 rank 2 please and/or 4 phantom orchids my user is:muleman45 :Do you mean starter packs?-- 16:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :yes and please hurry iam trying to beat my friends ::I'm sorry I took so long, I have been inactive :( If you still want it I am asking you to be my friend on MLN-- 17:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::only 4 phantom orchid please iam rank 3 now :::Ok please click my page-- 20:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::ok i clicked :::p.s. look at my new order it's 71 and see if you can help :::my freinds think iam a hacker on mln lol Sent -- 20:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. I would like to buy 22 Rank 0 starter packs. My username is . Please befriend me. if 22 is too many, I will order just 10 Rank 0 starter packs. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The lmit is 100 apples 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Got it. I'll get 100 apples. According to my calculator, that will be 6.66666666666666666666666666666666667 Rank 0 starter packs/ clicks. Where do you want the 7 (rounded up) clicks? Please befiend me. BYE!!! 04:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Technicly you can't buy rank 0 packs since you aren't starting the rank. However I'll Do 100 for 7 clicks. Please click my Bee Battle if possible, and the rest on either dino bone mod. 05:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't do your Bee battle. I clicked on your dino bone 7 times. THANK YOU! 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) May I have them now? I want to pay somebody. 02:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Items sent, Sorry for the delay. 03:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ordering (again! -_-) May I please have 20 clicks on my electeric dam module? My MLN user is Er665 (Of course)... Thanks! However, DO NOT FRIEND ME. ):\ Sol9000 (talk) 02:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Done. Can you please click one of the water bugs on mln page, Thanks 07:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sent Clicks. :) Sol9000 (talk) 17:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete. 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) anonomus ilovelego0 is my user name could you give me 5 nebular cystals, 25 dino scales, 2 dino horn 3 dino fang and 15 clicks to a module of choice. thanks thats all and i can pay for all of it! 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I can do one fang, the clicks, and the scales. I have sent you a FR (Fluffy94) 09:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) bidbob can i have 3 Rough Sapphire's and 3 rough rubys bidbob / mln name Anonymous 1 Rank 2 starter kit 16:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Please leave your MLN name. 09:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 40 (Plastic Pellets) my MLN username is amcwenie Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 My name on MLN is brickman1678 Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 09:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 09:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) selling gypsum: ephksmi I would like to sell 1 Gypsum. I want my clicks in this order: 3 clicks on my Stunt Track Race 1 Module 2 clicks on my Delivery Module and 5 clicks on my Concert 2 Module. P.S I would like to order 10 Engines and 20 Tires My MLN Username is ephksmi 15:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ask Joeman200 to be your friend an I will send you the 20 tires, click my elemental modules. As for the gypsum you want a click type 2 please choose a module that does not require something to click. I also do not have the engines.-- 15:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) help me I really could use a wifi transmiter right know also 30 loose sparks and 8 circuit board in need them all pronto I will give you 10 extra clicks if possible. I can't log in but I am Lego aquaman13 and I am thire13 on. Mln thanks i can give you the wifi-transmitter. please click 's alien egg module 65 times and befriend him-- 18:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ok that i can do THANKS i already gave you all the clicks and i have befriended you DONE-- 10:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ha wait a second i still need the 30 loose sparks right? don't i get them? ToaCodyNuva Would it be possible to receive 32 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module? It's all I need before I can collect the blueprint. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 04:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Done, Please click any of the waterbugs on 's page. 04:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I almost thought I'd never get the blueprint. Oh, and clicks delivered. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 17:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Lukeas817 3 rough diamonds, 3 rough saphirers, 3 rough rubys MLN name is Lukeas817 Lukeas817 (talk) 13:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i only have the diamonds. please click 's Alien egg module 45 times and befriend him.Then he will send you the items. What's you mln name --FD 13:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) -- 14:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ace-Drummer Can I have a Mind control emmiter please, or if that is expensive, I will just take the Three secret codes. It may seem like I don't need this stuff, but I am helping my friend, and as these are cheap I could buy them. one mind control emiter. please click 's alien egg module 14 times and befriend him-- 18:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Done that and paid. :sorry but how is your mln name?-- 20:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean what ''is my MLN name is Ace-Drummer, but if you do mean how, I don't see why it isn't possible. sent-- 12:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Totemic hawks I know totemic hawks aren't available but they are not on the list of items you can buy. Totemic rabbits and all of the othere totemics are there but not for sale, and the hawks aren't on it. 18:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Someone should add them. 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Not completeing order - Seb99999 I posted an order on June the 5th. Teddy_R1 said to give him 36 clicks on his soundtrack module which I gave him but forgot the friend request on June 6th. Told me about the friend request on the 7th so I befriended him on the 12th waiting for my order to come through. Then on the 23rd rejected friendship request. My order was 5 Phantom Orchids, 5 loose sparks and 48 solar power cells.Seb99999 (talk) 00:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry about this, please send me a friend request and I will send the goods. 02:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Is your mln username Fluffy94? Seb99999 (talk) 03:46 June 24, 2010 (UTC) yes, his name is -- 18:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 03:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Jblib 20 Strawberries 16:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just befriend Guitarmaniac452 and click his Duo Performance Module twice. I have sent you the F.R. (Friend Request) already.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 14:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Lblib 1 Friendship Bracelet 50 Apples 16:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Please accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) And I will send the items. 09:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Anounnous Could I have 80 clicks on my dionousor exivation moulde? mln name is Lukeas817. 16:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) sure, please click 's alien egg module 80 times and the i click-- 18:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would like... 3 Dino Horns(9 clicks) 3 Rough Rubies (45 clicks) (The discussion page says their for sale) 3 Rough Sapphires (45 Clicks) 15 Nails (5 clicks) My MLN Username is Sh9999.(Total Clicks 104).Seb99999 (talk) 12:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous My MLN name is Jblib 20 strawberries (2 clicks) 19:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I have sent you a friend request with Guitarmaniac452. I would like the 2 clicks to go to my Duo Performance Module.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 14:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I have now clicked! 10:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, they have now been sent. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have not yet recieved them, are you sure you sent them? 18:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) order up Could I please have 1 wi-fi transmitter. Ultradc sure, please click 's alien egg module 65 times-- 10:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to click tomorrow. just remember that you will have to send me the circut boards since wi-fi transmitters aren't mailable. I clicked. Please send the items. Ultradc sent-- 15:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would like... 3 rubies for 3 diamonds and 2 saphires for 2 diamonds. My MLN Username is Sh9999. Seb99999 (talk) 08:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the botch ups with the other order. I am really sorry. Set up 2 trade modules please. If you don't have a trade send a FR and the gems later. I can supply the diamonds. 00:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Set up the trade modules but i wanted to give you the diamonds, oth the other way round.11:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Seb99999 (talk) Lego aquaman13 um i ordered 30 loose sparks and i now need 21 circuit board and i need some help. my MLN username is thire13. Lego aquaman13 Two Rough Rubies! Disregard my last message. Order: Two Rough Rubies. My MLN Username: Secret-Laser9-10 Rank: Four. Do I pay in clicks? Thanks!! When will my order be ready? 22:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) turiqwalrus 1 ancient spear rank 2 starter pack mln username is rosmarus42 Turiqwalrus (talk) 23:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) A few more things Hey, its me again. Order: 60 nails, 10 loose sparks, Digging fine Reciept and a Form 20B. MLN Name: Secret-Laser9-10 Rank: 4 Thank you! REDX36 I need 10 tires. My username is REDX36. REDX36 (talk) 18:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not from the Wiki Store, but I have 10 tires that I don't need. I could send them to you, REDX36. I'm sending you a friend request right now. I'm Secret-Laser9-10! Secretam 22:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Visit my Talk! ::It's nice of you to help out REDX36 but now you made the staff loose clicks on their pages! Complete your trade but please do not do this again -- 22:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm sorry, but I'd really like my own orders to be completed! Thanks! 23:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh... please? I just need 5 more pipes and then I'm ALMOST DONE WITH RANK 5! I CAN'T WAIT! (No pressure...) 19:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Please? 17:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) nevermind... 00:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ordering I would like to trade someone my Rough Diamond for a Rough Sapphire. I also would like 10 Type #2 clicks on my Millstone hurling module. Sol9000 (talk) 16:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Who clicked everything else ''except my millstone hurling module? Sol9000 (talk) 16:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Cancel My Order on the 10 Type #2 Clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module. Sol9000 (talk) 16:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) buggy one rank four starter pack Willl5445 (talk) 15:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) SEND IT! I need a Star Justice Starter Kit!!! Sol9000 (talk) 16:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Got one word for you: Decaf-- 17:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) rude-- 17:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Rude indeed. starter packs i would like one rank three starter pack for 40 clicks. William3553 (talk) 19:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i forgot to put my mln page. http://mln.lego.com/en-US/PublicView/William3553.aspx click click deal i would like a click click deal for fifty clicks on my water mill module. William3553 (talk) 19:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ps. my mln page is http://mln.lego.com/en-US/PublicView/William3553.aspx Yeah, that's fine. I have sent you a friend request as Guitarmaniac452 so please accept it. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!| (talk) 18:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) what do you want thje clicks on. William3553 (talk) 14:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) anonamous 1 wold like: 3 carbuetors 3 mufflers 3 spoilers 3 nitro 6 soler power cells plese my user in muleman45 ::Please click my page for the: engiens, tires, shocks -- 20:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::clicked on your page ::Ok My part is complete -- 20:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) anonymous can i get 5 rough sapphires 5 rough rubies 5 rough diamonds my MLN username is amcwenie Not for sale. Besides, your going over the limet, the limet is 3 each. Sol9000 (talk) 16:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) All Of My Orders My List: Module Rentel Type 1 (on someones Trio Performence Module) Module Rentel Type 2 (a Space Probe Misson Module (NOT AN AMBUSH MODULE!!!)) Rough Sapphire (For My Rough Diamond) 1 Type #2 on my Race Track Module, Rank 1 4 Type #2 on my Space Probe Misson Module If anyone can help me with this list, I will reward 44 (or 52 if I gain ANOGHER rank) clicks as a User:Sol9000/Gyro Ninja Reward as soon as I learn how to make a award. Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 17:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I can do The group pref the gem trade and the click on your race track. 09:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Edit this page User:Sol9000/Gyro Ninja Reward to make your award and then use I'd like 4 Phantom Orchids and 1 Rank 2 please. Seb99999 I'd like... 3 dino horns (9 clicks) 1 rough ruby (15 clicks) MLN Username: Sh9999 (total 24 clicks)Seb99999 (talk) 07:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hdmolehole i would like a rank three starter pack and my mln username is techno1414 just in case you need it if you could get this for me it would help alot thank you Hdmolehole (talk) 13:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Loose Sparks can I have 10 loose sparks? 20:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to order 4 Space probes. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC)